La primera paradoja
by Aranluc
Summary: Una historia de personajes anónimos en la gran ciudad que es Ankh Morpork. Lo entendereis mejor una vez leido.


**LA PRIMERA PARADOJA.**

By Aranluc

Una historia basada en el Mundodisco de Terry Pratchett. Disclaimers legales al final del texto.

Se llamaba Doris y acababa de llegar de su pueblo. La ciudad de Ankh-Morpork atraía a la gente como ella, gente sin blanca que intentaba encontrar un lugar en la vida fuese donde fuese. En teoría iba a servir como criada en casa de una señora de la zona del río, pero al llegar a la dirección que le habían dado decidió pensárselo mejor. Doris no era tonta, y supo al instante que una casa de dos plantas en la que entran y salen constantemente parejas formadas por una mujer muy maquillada del brazo de un hombre respetable que hace todo lo posible por que no se le vea la cara no es una casa adecuada en la que servir. Se alejó caminado con todas sus posesiones bajo el brazo metidas en una bolsa, pensando que hacer y donde ir.

Aquella noche durmió escondida entre la paja de un establo cerca de la Plaza Sator. Sabía que allí vivían los magos, y eso, después de haber estado a punto de entrar en un burdel, le hacía sentirse más segura. Por la mañana se dedicó a recorrer comercios y casas particulares, buscando un empleo que le permitiera pagarse el viaje de vuelta a su pueblecito en las montañas. A media tarde llegó a un enorme almacén que parecía casi vacío. Era el Almacén de Futuros Porcinos. Se acercó a un hombre flacucho que estaba rellenando albaranes en un rincón, y le preguntó si tenían un empleo para ella. El hombre la miró de arriba abajo, extrañado, reflexionó unos instantes y luego le dijo que sí, que cogiera una escoba.

El trabajo en el almacén no parecía complicado, pero exigía una enorme capacidad de previsión, memoria y autocontrol. Doris tardó un poco en captar el concepto, con todos esos posibles productos derivados del cerdo que podían, o no podían, aparecer en un momento dado del pasado, presente o futuro. El encargado, Roger, intentó explicárselo someramente de una manera tan confusa que Doris pensó que ni siquiera el hombre tenía una idea clara acerca de su trabajo. Las butifarras, chorizos, jamones curados, salchichas... etc, podían aparecer en cualquier momento y el cualquier rincón, lo que le producía al hombre una incertidumbre existencial difícil de controlar. Siempre andaba pegado a las paredes, mirando por encima del hombro, tanteando con la mano para que la súbita aparición de un cuarto de cerdo en adobo no le golpease en las espinillas. Era su supervisor inmediato, la persona con la que trabajaba más estrechamente, y al poco tiempo entablaron algo parecido a una amistad cortés.

En el almacén trabajaban unas cinco personas más, el mensajero que llevaba y traía los albaranes y pedidos, tres mozos de carga y el vigilante nocturno, que faltaba mucho al trabajo y casi nunca aparecía por allí. Roger y Doris eran las únicas personas que estaban allí de la mañana a la noche, en especial Doris, que dormía en el cuarto de las escobas para ahorrarse el dinero de la pensión. Aunque ella era la única mujer del lugar, su escuálida figura y su pelo pajizo y sin el menor atractivo no causaron demasiado revuelo entre los trabajadores. Podríamos decir que su vida allí era de lo más tranquila.

A los pocos meses de trabajar en el almacén Doris empezó a engordar, cosa que achacó a la mejora en su alimentación. Llegó a tener algunos michelines, amplias caderas y un busto bastante llamativo en pocos meses, lo que provocaba comentarios no demasiado decentes de los mozos de carga. Ella no les hacía el menor caso, pero a Roger parecían molestarle mucho. Esa fue la primera señal que tuvo Doris de que algo se cocía en el corazón de aquel tipo asustadizo y esmirriado.

Una tarde, cerca ya de la hora de cierre, Doris empezó a sentirse muy mal. Se sentía mareada, con el estómago revuelto, y unos horribles dolores en el abdomen. Doblada en dos intentó llegar hasta la puerta del almacén, cerca de la cual Roger la encontró desmayada y la llevó con cuidado a su mesa. Muy preocupado, la sentó en la silla y empezó a dar vueltas en torno a la zona buscando algo que hacer con ella. Al cabo de un rato decidió reanimarla con un poco de vino reanual que guardaba en uno de los cajones. Doris volvió en sí al poco tiempo, muy débil, pero con un aspecto un poco mejor. Le dijo a Roger que llevaba sintiéndose mal desde esa mañana, y él le dijo que siguiera bebiendo, que aquel vino era medicinal. Él lo tomaba cada vez que sentía dolores de cabeza o de estómago y casi siempre mejoraba. Él mismo tampoco se sentía demasiado bien, así que se sirvió un vaso.

Entre vaso y vaso le contó como había llegado a Ank-Morpork a los catorce años. Era de Sto-Lat, hablaba doce idiomas y había viajado allí atraído por la fama de la ciudad, esperando tener un futuro como interprete en los muelles, pero la verdad es que le había decepcionado un poco. Doris estuvo de acuerdo con él, Ankh no era un lugar demasiado bueno para vivir. La bebida les reconfortó, una cosa llevó a la otra, y a la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron abrazados debajo de la mesa.

Esa misma mañana redactaron sus cartas de renuncia, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron de la ciudad. Se casaron en un pueblecito cercano, donde Roger se estableció como escribiente y maestro de escuela, aprovechando su talento innato hasta el momento desaprovechado para las letras. Fueron muy felices y tuvieron siete criaturas, lo cual alegró mucho a Roger, que siendo él mismo un octavo hijo siempre había temido tener un hijo número ocho destinado a ser mago; la magia sólo trae problemas. Ninguno de los dos reparó en el hecho de que aquel día decisivo Doris amaneció mucho más delgada de lo que se había acostado.

Pasaron los años en Ankh-Morpork. Una noche un ruido horroroso despertó al vigilante nocturno del Almacén de Futuros Porcinos. Parecía que alguien estuviera despellejando a una rata. Temblando, entró en el almacén, y detrás de unas cajas de salchichas que hasta hacía unas horas no estaban allí, encontró un recién nacido llorando. Lo recogió con cuidado y lo llevó a casa del supervisor, sacándole de la cama. Supusieron que la criatura había sido traída al mundo en algún momento del pasado por alguna mujer que entró en el almacén, y si no había aparecido hasta el momento era debido al campo de incertidumbre temporal que rodeaba al recinto. El niño fue a parar a una casa de acogida. A la hora de darle un nombre a la criatura buscaron en los libros de registro de empleados para averiguar la identidad de la madre, hasta dar con la última mujer que había trabajado allí. Doris no parecía un nombre apropiado para un varón, así que se decidieron por el apellido, Rincewind. Cuando creció lo suficiente le dijeron que su padre era desconocido, y que su madre le había abandonado antes de nacer.

Esa fue la primera paradoja de su vida. La primera de muchas.

Disclaimer: La idea de la historia y los personajes, excepto uno, son originales míos. Las localizaciones, circunstancias y uno de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Terry Pratchett. Esta historia no tiene el menor animo de lucro.


End file.
